Some things never change
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: He may have gone and done it now. Unless somebody can help save their relationship... Raikim


Some things never change…

Wow! I've been putting a lot up recently! This kind of goes with the other two Xiaolin showdown pieces I've done(Read if you haven't already) and I wrote this all today!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown!

--

Some things never change…

He was right, as usual, but she was just too stubborn to notice. When one got to know Raimundo Pedrosa, he was indeed very much intelligent. So when a harmless comment about her escalated into a full blown argument about how many homes ignite per year, she had ignorantly ignored his protests and stormed off to her quarters. Now she regretted it.

_They stood on a porch looking towards the sun while Rai casually draped his arm around Kim's waist and waited for a response to his question: 'Do you ever lighten up a little?' He had also mentioned how much similarity there was between her and flames._

_She disregarded his harmless question, removing his hand from her hip._

"_And what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_..Nothing, I was just-"_

"_There is quite a lot of difference between me and flames: fire kills thousands of people a year, and I help people!"_

"_That isn't right."_

"…_What?" The resentment practically leaking from every word that danced off of her tongue._

"_Not that…I didn't mean that you kill people, I meant you have an attitude." He mentally slapped himself when he saw the slight twitch of his girlfriend's eye._

"_Oh? But…Is there any other qualities I and fire share?"_

"_And, I'm right, thousands of people don't die in fires a year, maybe hundreds do."_

"_That's completely irrelevant and I THINK, I would know Rai, it's my element!" Her fists trembled; Rai was fully aware of her mental battle to restrain her anger whilst he saw the slight colour-change of her fair skin to ember-orange. Now he had to try and defuse the ticking time bomb of her compressed fists._

"_Kim-"_

"_Oh stow it Pedrosa!!" She roared, leaving him in utter shock, blinded by her anger._

_--_

Rethinking it, she _really_ repented her actions, in all honesty, she knew that having Rai as her beau would result in numerous uncalled-for jokes, but in those moments of time, she couldn't help but return to her older obsolete state of mind.

_Should I wait for things to cool off, or go and find him and apologize? _Her conscience reasoned.

"Kimiko Tohomiko does not apologize." She stated, glancing at her PDA, which reminded her of the prank-virus Rai had sent her, which actually turned out to aid her escape after Jack captured her. '_It's amazing how the simplest things can grow into the best of things, like the bond Raimundo and I share.'_ Her mind tormented her, constantly bringing the shoku warrior up. Just as she prepared to tell her brain to shut up, she felt a presence.

"Come on out Omi." She told him.

"How did you know it was me?" He wondered, inspecting the back of her head for extra eyes.

"I think Rai's already told you why," She pushed him away. "But that's beside the point, why are you in here?"

"Oh yes Kimiko! Raimundo is down in the dumpster, and Clay told me that you would know why!" He happily told her, bouncing forward slightly.  
"Has Rai been testing your 'Tiger instincts again' Omi?" She asked partly to herself. Then Clay's words processed in her head. Her cheeks flushed slightly, although Omi was oblivious to this, as she had her back to him. "He did?"

"Yes. Do you know?" He began to grow impatient, tapping his foot accusingly.

"Um…No Omi, why would he say that?"

"I do not know, thank you for you're time Kimiko." He left her to herself, to delve deeper into her consciousness.

After receiving that information from her fellow Wudai warrior, she had no more doubts on whether she should confront him or not, and mindlessly exited her cubical, staring vacantly a few meters ahead of herself. As a result of her not paying attention to her surroundings, she was rude fully interrupted from her thoughts by a certain cowboy.

"Clay?" She asked, still in a daze.

"Oh hey Kimiko," He smiled knowingly, earning a questioning gaze from the technology girl.

"Uh….Do you know where Rai is by any chance?" Clay raised a sceptical eyebrow at the attempted indifference in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, he's in the meditating chamber. He looks mighty upset about somethin'. Maybe you could talk to him." Kimiko knew that Clay had become aware of their relationship, because the Texan was smarter than he sometimes let on. But just to keep him out of the dark, she replied "Hey, I didn't know, I guess I could go and see if I could cheer him up, after all, Goo Zombies nine has just had its début!" She smiled, assisting him and brushing herself up in the process, feeling slightly better about herself. Just as the Texan had promised, Raimundo was aimlessly attempting to meditate, and failing miserably, changing his position ever few minuets. She approached him, using her years of training to keep herself undetected. However, Raimundo had also had several years of guidance, so he knew when to detect someone also. He opened an eyelid, sharing his gift of lush green eyes with all inhabitants of the room.

"Rai, I came to find you…" She sat beside him, taking a deep breath. Raimundo swallowed a smirk, pretending to take no notice of the girl.

_Step one completed. Now, step two isn't so easy…_

"I'm, kinda sorry Rai, I should know by now that I shouldn't take everything you say so serious. I know that, you didn't mean what you said, I've been thinking, and now I can see so many good points to fire, and how that metaphor may be connected to me."

His eyelashes flinched, letting her know he was indeed listening to her pour her heart out to him, as the firm squeeze they had around his eyes softened noticeably.

"And seriously Rai, we've got to stop bickering, it's becoming a very usually part in our daily relationship. Then, some things never change…" She stifled a brightened laugh as she watched a grin mature on Raimundo's face.

"Rai?" he turned to face her fully with what Kimiko hoped could be interpreted as forgiveness.

"Do you still like me? Can we still be friends?"

"No…" She wilted, releasing a sigh from her mouth.

"I still love you, and we can still date." She smiled, jumping into Rai's lap and smothering him in all the care filled kisses she could muster.

"Afterwards, we can go play Goo Zombies nine…" She told him.

"No way?!"

A small distance away, a very wise Texan beamed at their accomplishment in making up in record timing. Even as a couple, they still had their average every-little-day disagreements, and when there was no more entertainment in the temple, that in itself was very amusing to observe. He shook his head at the notion, watching as they cuddled like there was no tomorrow.

Some things never change….

--

Thank you for your time! :D Now please take one more minuet of your time to critique me!


End file.
